winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marije d'Or Cloche
Marije d'Or Cloche, fully known as Marije Reala d'Or Clochitement, is the main protagonist of Golden Bell. She is a talented troubadours fairy with a neverending curiosity and the memory of an elephant. Knowlegde Seeker A Knowlegde Seeker is a kind of fairy who is able to drift on the magic currents. The Tradiotional can do this on the Old Magic, the Modern on the new one. They have a talent for collecting information and telling good stories. The TKS are protected by Chiron, the centaur king from ancient Greece, who was looking for a new job after Olympus felt. Appearance Civil Most of the times Marije preferes to wear a dark green tunic with a light green belt. Underneath the tunic she wears a pair of jeans and yellow high boots. A dark pink stole covers a part of het upper arms. Two blue bracelets in the same color as the jeans are around her wrists. There are two golden bells attachted to her belt and her boots. Winx Troubadour Standard (Only used at Alfea). Marije wears a sparkling green top and skirt, with yellow pants beneath it. Honoured Guest A transformation which changes for the right occasions. It does have the same golden bells, but the clothing can change so the troubadours host will be pleased by her appearance. (Like a long dress for a formal ball, Arabic style for performance in the dessert etc.) Knowlix Every troubadour is born with two kinds of transformations. Their Winx (which can become charmix, enchantix etc) and Knowlix. When the troubadour transforms in Knowlix every becomes white. The hair, the eyes, the skin and the outfit. They have to earn the color. For every spell, transformation or magical item the earn the troubadour will get a splinter colour. Over the years, the troubadours outfit will be coloured. In Marije's case, her Knowlix outfit and wings are already full of color splinters which makes it in barely possible to tell which spells and transformations she knows. harmonix.jpg|Marije, harmonix (sketch) winx 2.jpg|Marije, full transformation (sketch) Winx 2.2.jpg|Marije, casual History Marije is the daughter of Isabelle d'Or Clochitement and Bertrand du Gues. She is born on Avalon. In her youth she travelled with her parents from island to island. With her mother she went to the Modern World. Her father prefered the Old World though. The family has a house on Kells. In the times that her parents couldn't take Marije on their journeys, William of Avalon (Marije's uncle and Betrands brother) took care of her. More to be added... Character sheet Basic *'Full name': Marije Nemiah Reala d'Or Clochitement of the Old World *'For short': Marije d'Or Cloche *'Nickname': Tinkelbel *'Date of birth': December 23 *'Zodiac': capricorn *'Gender': female *'Nationality': Albion, Old World *'Specie': Troubadour, Knowlegde Seeker *'Occupation': being a regular troubadour. Mostly a writer in the New World. *'For how long': as long as she can remember. *'Like her job': oh yeah, she does! *'Salary': more than enough. Abilities *'Power': collecting, procesing and saving of information a.k.a. Knowlegde Seeker. *'Animal': none *'Hand-to-hand capability': not really good. *'Weapons': can handle a sword and a mace. *'Special antributes': paper, pen and ink. *'Physical strenght': average strong. *'Speed': depends on the wings, but quicker than the most. *'Planning': really smart. Relationships *'Parents': mother Isabelle d'Or Clochitement and father Betrand du Geus. *'Siblings': none. *'Grandparents': grandpa and granny d'Or Clochitement. Du Geus parents unknown. *'Extended family': uncle William of Avalon (Betrands brother) *'Love interest': a young prince. *'Family is like': own schedule, own life. Favorites *'Food': anything with chocolate will do the trick. *'Color': forest green. *'Music': classical, celtic, musical and movie. *'Book': "The lost worlds" by Merlin. *'Genre': folktales, myths, etc. *'Clothing': simple, but elegant and suprisingly resistend for het lifestyle. *'Jewelry': simple, small, but expensive. Gemstones and precious metals. *'Fruit': callaché (strange fruit from Kells) *'Season': late summer. *'Sports': walking. *'Animal': fox. *'Possesion': her seeker stone. Physical Characteristics *'Height': 1.67 meters. *'Weight': 52 kilo. *'Body build': slim. *'Eye color': olive green. *'Hair color': hazelnut brown with two light brown streakes. *'Hairstyle': loose. *'Scent': forest after the rain in spring. *'Voice': soft, hypnothic, like an angel. *'Mannersisms': ridicously well awared about the expected manners. *'Healt': nothing to complain about, expect that one time in the month. *'Hobbies': being a troubadour (singing, writing, reading, playing) *'Talents': beging a troubadour *'Extremely unskilled at': physical fighting. Trivia *Marije can not sneak. You always will hear the golden bells on her clothes. **But the first attack against her will always miss. *The quality between the profile picture of Marije and Marije in her civil outfit is big. The first one is made by the writer. The second one by her sister. *Marije is more like her mother, than her father. *William tried a few times to teach her how to use a sword. However it didn't work. *Although Marije is born on Avalon (island) and has a house on Kells she has the nationality of Albion. The castle of Chiron, the head quarters of the Knowlegde Seekers, can be found here and therefore is declared every K.S. will be Albions. * Category:Mvs109 Category:Golden Bell Category:Fairies